eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
La noche es para mi
|position = 24th|points = 23|previous = Baila el Chiki-chiki|next = Algo pequeñito}}'La noche es para mi '("The Night is For Me") was the Spanish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 in Moscow performed by Soraya. As a member of the Big Four, Spain automatically qualified for the final. In the final, it was performed last following Finland. At the close of voting, it finished in 24th place with 29 points. Lyrics |-|Spanish/English= Vuelvo a mirar, tus ojos son un volcán No escaparás, tu fuego dirá la verdad No importa si quieres o no, porque hoy mando yo Come on and take me, come on and shake me Quiero saber lo que sientes por mí Come on and take me, come on and shake me ¿Que no lo ves que estoy loca por ti? Come set me free, just you and me La noche es para mí No puedo más, juro que mío serás Ven a bailar, ya no podrás escapar No importa si quieres o no, porque hoy mando yo Come on and take me, come on and shake me Quiero saber lo que sientes por mí Come on and take me, come on and shake me ¿Que no lo ves que estoy loca por ti? Come set me free, just you and me La noche es para mí Ah… Take me, shake me, take me Brilla una luz, mi mágica noche eres tú Ya no hay tabús, quiero clavarte en mi cruz Come on and take me, come on and shake me Quiero saber lo que sientes por mí Come on and take me, come on and shake me ¿Que no lo ves que estoy loca por ti? La noche es para mí La noche es para mí Come set me free, just you and me La noche es para mí |-|English= I look again, your eyes are like a volcano You won’t escape, your fire will tell the truth It doesn’t matter if you want or not, because today I command Come on and take me, come on and shake me I want to know what you feel about me Come on and take me, come on and shake me Can’t you see I’m crazy about you? Come set me free, just you and me The night is for me I can’t go on any further, I swear you’ll be mine Come and dance, you’re no longer able to escape It doesn’t matter if you want or not, because today I command Come on and take me, come on and shake me I want to know what you feel about me Come on and take me, come on and shake me Can’t you see I’m crazy about you? Come set me free, just you and me The night is for me Ah… Take me, shake me, take me The light is shining, you are my magical night There are no taboos anymore, I want to nail you on my cross Come on and take me, come on and shake me I want to know what you feel about me Come on and take me, come on and shake me Can’t you see I’m crazy about you? The night is for me The night is for me Come set me free, just you and me The night is for me Trivia * The song was originally offered for Helena Paparizou for her fourth album in Greek, but she turned it down. It went through several artists before being offered for Soraya. Videos Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Spain Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2009 Category:Big Five